Transformers: Jackson Prime
by vxtank
Summary: Set During the Beast Wars and probably beyond. After 3 years since the first Episode of season 1 Jack Darby is 19, Miko 18, Raf 15. Some Spoilers in there about some recent episodes of Beast Wars. Rated M for blood and violence and probably Lemon way down the road. Just like the title Suggests this Story is about Jack Darby.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Jackson Prime

Chapter 1

In the recent years of the War between the Autobots and the decepticons earth has been their battleground.

A new rule changing battleground, while their hatred for the other still burns while humanity is caught between the 2 in the crossfire.

To the mighty cybertronians their views of humans are mixed, Weak, small, timid, pathetic, foolish, arrogant, resilient, insightfull, intellegent, brave, honorable. The decepticons look down on humans and would kill and or enslave them and their counterparts the autobots vow to protect them.

Human kinds' first active involvement into the war began a little more than 3 years ago when Team Prime was discovered by 3 young humans.

The first of the group was a teenage boy called Jackson Darby or as he would prefer Jack Darby 16 years of age at the time. Jack is the most mature of the 3 and has been able to perform great heroics regardless of his size and lack of military training.

Rafael Esquivel the second Human to join the Autobots and was 12 years old then. Raf's size and age is looked down on by other teenagers but unlike them has Superior Intellect with a knack for tech.

The last human to join Team Prime was Miko Nakadai 15 year old exchange student with a nasty temper and a passion for heavy metal. She is the least mature of the group as she likes to tag along with the autobots even when they dont want her too.

The past 3 years the war with the decepticons have taken many difficult twists and turns ending up in the present day with what everyone is calling ...The Beast Wars

Jasper Navada was destroyed by Megatron in the war and tried to rule it from his tower of Darkmount but was destroyed thanks to the autobots.

Now the autobots opperate in a new military base with army personal and even a office for agent Fowler. Since Jasper was destroyed Jack, Miko, Raf and their families have been living on base for security reasons.

In recent events Megatron has been collecting the remains of old deceased predacons too create a new army for the dustruction of the autobots. Miko had recovered the apex armor. Agent Fowler and June Darby started dating and Wheel Jack finnally made peace with Ultra Magnus.

Even though Megatron and his Decepticons still live things are finnally looking up for the Autobots.


	2. Chapter 2

Transformers: Jackson Prime

Chapter 2

On just another day when the decepticons remained to be seen by anyone. Team Prime waits at the ready for when Megatron decides to strike the earth.

Optimus Prime's Pov

Optimus Prime watched as his team moved about their many tasks around their new base.

Ratchet was once again moving about the computer terminals grumbling about earth tech while Bulkhead and Wheeljack tossed around their wrecker ball.

From what Optimus could hear he guessed that Ultra Magnus was drilling Smokescreen in another part of the base.

Arcee and bumblebee were on watch duty.

As Optimus thought too himself trying to forsee where Megatron would search for bones he was roused from his thoughts by a group of laughter in the distance. As Optimus turned too look he realized it was the children. As he finnally turned too look he could see that they were indeed laughing and chatting amongst one another.

"It warms my spark to see that after all that has happened the children still can laugh."

Optimus thought, "I really shouldn't call them children anymore."

True they were no longer children in the eyes of the prime. Jack had recently graduated from High school and was now 19 stellar cycles of age now. Optimus could see that the boy would continue too amaze him in almost every situation that is too come. Miko herself had become 18 stellar cycles of age. Even though she was often irrational even Optimus could see that she was created with the passion of a wrecker and was glad that even Ultra Magnus accepted it. Raf may have only become 15 stellar cycles of age and still would be considered a child by others Optimus could see that the boy's intelligence and wisdom puts him beyond his stellar cycles and deserves no less than to be seen as a mature human.

As Optimus thought too himself from behind him a large clanking noise came about indicating too all that the main doors of the autobot base were opening.

Normal Pov

Everyone turned too face the opening doors to prepare for any vistors that might drop by.

Even Agent Fowler came out of his office too see who was comming in this time. He wished he hadn't because he saw "Him".

Two by two groups of Military Jeeps drove into the base until the 5th group had drove in and unloaded the many military personal falling into ranks then saluting a passing figure decorated more than the Times square christmas tree. As the figure reach the top deck of the base with some military bodyguards even Fowler had to stand at attention and salute... General Bryce.

"At ease Agent Fowler." Everyone could see that Fowler was a bit stressed at the unannounced visit of his boss,

"General Bryce what an unexpected surprise sir."

At the time Optimus had approached the platform,

"General Bryce I welcome you here too the base of Team Prime. Is there something you require of us?"

The General had a bone too pick with prime and Fowler knew it he could see it in the way he stood the way he "glared" at prime as if too wear him down before even delivering his ultimatum. As tension in the room could be felt the General finnally responded,

"Optimus Prime while you have our appreciation for your past actions against the agressors of your kind your reckless disregard of our security here will not stand!"

Everyone in the room besides the troops was shocked by the sudden outburst of hostility. Even Optimus was a bit taken back by it.

"I dont understand what you mean General my team has done nothing to compromise the location of this or any other base."

"I wasn't refering to your team Optimus I was refering to the civilians that you allow to roam this base like a children's playground!"

Optimus has allways been calm and level headed but the way this Human talked about Jack Miko and Raf had struck a chord deep within Prime and everyone could see as Prime's brow furled downward. As things were no doubt about to get tense and hostile between the two fowler chimed in.

"General Bryce i can fully vouche for them and i can prove that they..."

"Silence Agent Fowler this conversation is between me and Prime and i dont want to hear another word unless you want to be court marshalled for insubordination!"

Fowler only nodded and stepped back while Optimus responded.

"General I understand there are rules that your government have set into place but if it wasn't for the civilians that you see before you Megatron would have enslaved you all."

"Even so they have no place here. I may have granted them and their families residence here on base at Fowler's request because of the destruction of Jasper but I will not stand for anymore disregard of the rules. These children are not authorized by anyone to be involved with military affairs and are to be escorted off restricted premises immediately."

This pile of scrap that the General has been spewing had everyone ticked off and reved up and Wheeljack was the first too speak out against the General.

"Who authorized them? We did and by the look of it you guys are the ones who are "unauthorized.""

Bumble had beeped a series of high and low fast beeps while arcee took a crack at the general.

"Thats right bee we are not part of your military and we only agree to your rules because Optimus values Human life highly and you should be gratefull that he does."

Even bulkhead

"No matter what you do or say they will allways be apart of Team Prime!"

Miko of course screamed "Yeah!"

If you looked real closely you could swear that you could see a vein sticking out of the General's head but as he opened his mouth to retaliate against their remarks however even Ultra Magnus had approached the Platform to deliver his piece on the situation.

"I understand your need for authority and the chain of command. While you hold a high position you still report to a higher power, and i understand that this isn't your rule it is theirs."

General Bryce finnally smirked in that response thinking that one of them finnally had seen reason. Before he could responde Ultra Magnus continued

"Then to avoid anymore unnecessary conflict I sugest that the human children be enlisted into the Autobot ranks."

After Ultra Magnus had spoken about them joining the Autobot military everyone was shocked even Optimus Prime. Jack could see as the General studdered and babbled trying to make a comeback in the argument but was failing.

"Impossible they cant be drafted into your army they arn't even cybertronian and i know one of them isn't of age either."

"You have to understand General that the requirements of joining our military are different than yours. There is no such age requirement for the Autobots. We've had recruits from 1 solar cycle of age too 100,000 stellar cycles, and as far as i know there isn't any rule against recruits that arn't cybertronian."

Optimus could only watch in awe as Ultra Magnus defended his proposal against General Bryce until he was red in the face.

Optimus- "While i agree with you Ultra Magnus however the choice to join our ranks belongs with our friends" Optimus said gesturing to Jack Miko and Raf.

Miko- "Of course i'll join the Autobots! This will be soo awesome!"

Jack- "I will join the Autobots too they all are like family too me."

Raf- "If Jack and Miko are joining so will I."

General Bryce- "You... cant...dont...aggggghhhhh...Fine! You win this round prime but if your new recruits step out of line there will be major consequences."

Optimus could only stare as the Troops that came with the General pile back into the jeeps and drove off and the doors screech close behind them.

Optimus- "Thank you Ultra Magnus."

Ultra Magnus- "After recient events I too have seen their place in Team Prime."

Miko of course was shakeing with excitement and was running over too bulkhead and wheeljack.

Miko- "I cant wait to be one of you guys it's gonna be rad!"

Wheeljack- "Thats right kid your not only gonna be and official wrecker but an Autobot too."

Bulkhead- "Even so you will be part of our military so that means when we tell you too stay put you have to stay put."

Miko- "ahhhhhhhhhhh."

Smokescreen- "HAHAHAHAHA you'll get used too it."

Bulkhead and Wheeljack could only laugh at Miko's response as well. Raf was also walking over too bumblebee who knelt down to talk too his friend.

Bumblebee- "Beep boop dedeep boopiop bededebep dweet teet/ Im proud of you Raf and let me be the first to welcome you to the Autobots."

Raf- "Thanks bee i'll work hard to make you proud."

Ratchet- "It'll be a pain in the aft to deal with miko but i could use your help more often Rafael."

Jack Darby's Pov

As jack's friends went to talk with their guardians he could only remain behind and worry about all the things that would happen from here onward and he didn't even notice arcee walking towards the platform.

Arcee- "Your awfully quiet there jack. Whats going through your mind?"

Jack- "Arcee Im worried if I can live up to being an Autobot even though im a human."

Arcee could only smile as she saw that jack was worried about being a burden to the team concerned that he would hinder the team.

Arcee- "Jack being an autobot isn't about being the strongest, the fastest, or even a transforming cybertronian. What makes an autobot is their spark. An autobot fights because in their spark they find the strength to stand against the overwhelming force of the enemy, where they find the resolve to protect those they care about, where they find the passion to fight because they know that it's right. So dont you ever tell me Jackson Darby that you dont deserve to be an autobot because you have shown me in our time together more spark than any could ever hope to have."

Jack was floored by the response arcee had given and made him speechless.

Jack- "Arcee...I..."

Arcee- "It's ok jack and besides your the first and only human to ever be entrusted with the matrix of leadership an honor most of us autobots never could dream on having so I speak for all of us when i say we would be honored to have you join the Autobots Jack."

The only response Jack could give was a smile from his spark/heart.

Normal Pov

Optimus Prime- "Autobots it has been decided that tommorow we will hold a ceremony for our new recruits to welcome them into our fold. While this outcome is unexpected I am proud to have you 3 alongside us in the comming events. As this Solar cycle is late Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee please escort the children home because they have a big day to prepare for and after tommorow they will no longer be children but one of us."

Fowler- "As no doubt General Bryce has allready reporting this to the pentagon and will expect them to be enlisted into your ranks. I can allready see the uproar but they will have to respect your authority on this matter. I'll do what i can too smooth it out Prime you have my word."

Optimus Prime- "Thank you agent Fowler."

Fowler- "Allright Prime if you excuse me i have a date with June and she probably will be surprised by the news."

Optimus watched as Jack, Miko, and Raf departed with their guardians to their new homes and agent fowler exit the base. Optimus ordered the other autobots to go powerdown while he had the first Night watch.

Tommorow would be an interesting day that was for sure.

* * *

Author's Note

I felt that i needed to clean up the story I have done so far so thank you for reading and I will get the next chapters of Jackson Prime out as soon as I can.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

Hey everyone before we get too the next chapter I would like to express my thanks for those who left reviews and the people who are now following this story. I would also like to thank **The Virus **for an awesome idea that im gonna use. Without further adu the next chapter of Jackson Prime

* * *

Transformers: Jackson Prime

Chapter 3

It had been a long morning so far between his mother flipping out about jack joining the autobot army and Bill Fowler trying to calm her down and Jack allready had a headache.

At least the both of them had the decency to be quiet during breakfast. As soon as Jack woke up this morning Agent Fowler was allready in the house cooking a big classic American breakfast in boxers and a T-Shirt, and what was worse his mother was allready sitting at the table in her Pajamas.

So the 3 of them just sat there not saying a word and just enjoying the pancakes, scrambled eggs, hashbrowns, and bacon that Fowler had cooked for them both.

Jack could see the tears in his mom's eyes that she feared loosing him like she had lost his father 17 years ago.

Before any of them could break the silence a reving noise came from outside the house and jack knew it was arcee telling him that it was time to go. Jack got up from the table and walked over to give his mother a hug as she started to show her emotion.

Jack- "Mom please. This is my choice."

June- "Please be safe."

Jack- "I will and i love you mom."

June- "I love you too son."

After they both parted Jack walked outside and never looked back. From what Jack could see Arcee was allready in her alt mode and reving her engine at jack to hurry up and hop on.

He would climb onto Arcee like he allways would be today felt different as if his reason for it had changed.

Today was a bit cloudy and quite warm out because Jack could tell with the amount of heat inside his helmet.

Through all the roads and streets towards the autobot base Arcee never said a word too Jack about anything. He didn't get the feeling she was upset with him but was trying to prepare him mentally for what is too come.

Insted of pulling into the main part of base Arcee took the back entrance which led too the living quarters of the Autobots. As they reached a door for another room Jack dismounted and Arcee Transformed into graceful form.

Jack- "Thank you for the ride Arcee."

Arcee- "Anytime Jack. Now that we are here there are some things i must tell you before the ceremony."

Jack- "Like what?"

Arcee- "Your attire for one. Now that you'll be joining the autobot ranks you'll need too be in uniform."

Jack blinked twice dumbstruck by what arcee had just said. He never even thought that he would have to wear a uniform but now that he thinks about it makes perfect sense.

Arcee- "Normally we never have had matching uniforms but then again we never had humans join the autobots before. Ratchet worked early this morning to design and make proper uniforms for you 3 under the direction of Ultra Magnus. You may use that room too change and your uniform is allready there." Arcee said gesturing to the door. "After your done come back out here and wait for one of us."

Jack nodded at what he had been told and walked into the room. It was a rather plain style room with a human sized berth in the middle of the room. The room is much more spacious than his old one and on the berth was his uniform. It was rather close in design too the military uniforms of america but insted of having camo and cackey designs it was mostly black with a few streeks of dark blue on it much like the racing stripes that bumblebee and smokescreen had. The jacket had a zipper and a collar and even from the feel of it Jack could tell it was made out of durable material but still could breathe allowing comfort for the wearer.

After Jack had Put on the jacket and pants he then noticed the boots. Again they look like plain old black boots but was probably reinforced many times over because it was made by ratchet. Jack was looking himself over in the mirror too see if anything was out of place and nothing was.

As he finished Jack was glad there wasn't a hat with the uniform and that he didn't have too shave his head or he hoped he doesn't have to.

After one last glance at the mirror Jack finnaly decided that it was time too wait outside like Arcee told him too do. When he opened the door Miko was allready out in the hall waiting just like jack was told too do.

At first Jack didn't even reconise miko in her new uniform. Miko had all her hair comed down straight for once and wasn't in 2 ponytails. Her hair still had the pink highlights though. Her uniform was like Jack's but was adjusted for Miko's measurements and had more Pink feminine highlights contrasting Jack's Darkblue.

Miko- "Hey Jack looking good in the new uniform."

Jack- "Yeah you look good too Miko."

Miko- "I know i love it! I couldn't sleep very much last night so this morning I got up early and went my new buddies house and got this!"

Miko rolled up the right sleeve of her Jacket too reveal the Autobot insignia tattooed her upper arm and was waving it around like a badge of honor.

Jack- "Some how that doesn't surprise me."

Miko- "Ahhh i wanted too see the surprised look on your face."

After some time had passed a quiet piter pater of feet came from behind them. Raf had finnally shown up in his Uniform and was much similar to Jack's but was Black with yellow definitions. The young boy was obviously a bit embarrassed but was reinsured by Jack and Miko.

Raf- "It feels a little wierd to be in an actual uniform."

Miko- "Are you kidding Raf? This is awesome!"

Raf could only blush more as he looked at Miko but thankfully miko was too busy talking about the uniforms too notice. Jack however did but he had allways known that Raf has a crush on Miko even though she's too oblivious too notice.

Jack- "Im a little surprised that your mother allowed you to join raf."

Raf- "Ya it wasn't easy trying to convince her last night but bee was able to help me do it."

Jack- "Glad to have you with us."

Raf- "Thanks Jack."

Miko- "Hey guys if your done having your brother moment how about we talk about how much fun it's gonna be kick con aft!"

A couple minutes spent talking between the 3 of them until a pair of thundering footsteps could be heard. The 3 of them turned around too see Ultra Magnus approach until he was in front of them.

Ultra Magnus- "Recruits Attention!"

Jack, Miko, and Raf stood at attention the best they knew how to.

Ultra Magnus- "You all are about to recieve the Ceremony of Initiation. You 3 are to not speak unless spoken too am i clear?"

Jack/Miko/Raf- "Yes Sir!"

Ultra Magnus- "Allright follow me."

As the 4 of them walked throughout the hall until they reached the main room of the base.

To anyone who could see the base now would see hanging banners with autobot insignias and other cybertronian symbols.

The floor had been polished more than ever before and the autobots all standing in a couple rows smiling and cheering for the new recruits.

On the upper deck there was Fowler, June, Raf's mother, and even Miko's families both real and host families probably ground bridged over cheering for them from the upper deck.

Ultra Magnus had stepped off to the side gesturing to stand in from of Optimus at the end of the row. As the 3 of them stood before Optimus he raised his hand in the air for the attendents to be quiet.

Optimus- "Today we gather here to celebrate the new beginning of our friends. The past 3 years I have had the honor of having these brave beings assist my team in more ways than one. From our time together i have seen them grow and mature into someone you can be proud of just like i am proud of them. So do you Jack, Miko, Raf swear upon your sparks too uphold the autobot code with honor and duty?"

Jack/Miko/Raf- "Yes Sir!"

Optimus- "Then by my honor as prime i welcome you 3 to our family."

With the oath and ceremony complete everyone cheered and claped and rushed over to congradulate the 3. Prime saw the crowd of autobots and families swarm his recruits and couldn't help but smile. Tonight was going to be the celebration and his team should have the relaxment they deserved. After all there would probably be enough chaos for them all another day.

and party they did.


	4. Chapter 4

Transformers: Jackson Prime

Chapter 4

Jack's Pov

I awoke to the usual blaring of the alarm nagging me to wake up and get ready for another day.

Three weeks had passed since I had joined the Autobots officially but it has been rough. Between Ultra Magnus's drilling and Ratchet's weaponry outfiting I dont know which is worse.

I practically smashed my fist onto the alarm clock so it would cease it's anoying tone and then blissfull silence followed.

The clock showed 4:00 Am as usual which ment I had 2 hours of training before I could have breakfast.

As i got out of my makeshift bed on the human sized berth I quickly got dressed in workout attire. Even though no one has required us to do physcial training I feel that it is nessecary if i am to be able to protect everyone.

After I got dressed and out the door towards the back exit of the base I could hear Miko's massive snoring even through her concrete room and a part of me was Jealous cause she got too sleep in because she is a wrecker.

Then again I'm the one who's forcing myself to get up earlier than ordered so I cant really hold that against anyone. Yesterday I did a core body workout so today I'll be running.

I made it out through the human sized door and started stretching while making my way too the road.

Since I wasn't apart of the US Military I wasn't granted access to their work out facilities so I have too make due outside on the grass or running on the side of the road. After 3 weeks of working out I can say that Im alot more fit than I used to be so today I think I'll try to run the road all the way around which is about 5 Miles.

After finishing my stretching and lining up with the line paralell to the stop sign I started my 5 mile run on the side of the road.

At this time my mind was racing with many different thoughts and ideas. Some not so important but some were because the were logical like When will Megatron strike next? or When will I have my first mission? You know stuff like that.

As I approach a stop sign I smile to myself as I pass it because that stop sign is where I used to stop my running before and being able to pass it and keep running fills me with pride and accomplishment.

My inner celebration was cut short as I heard a roaring noise from behind and before I could even turn too look I see Arcee driving right beside me in her alt mode.

"Hey Arcee" i managed to say even though my breathing is a little erratic at the moment. Arcee just kept driving beside me as she replied,

"Your up a little early today Jack".

"Yeah Im going through my training routines."

"I'm impressed Jack 3 Miles is hard for most Humans to run non stop". I could swear if i wasn't red in the face from all the running i would have blushed at Arcee's compliment.

"Well I got to get strong if I want to be of help to my partner". The only reply I heard was Arcee chuckling.

"Well looks like your getting stronger allready Jack. Why dont you hop on and we can go back to base?"

"No Arcee I must finish this on my own." Even though Arcee was still in her alt mode I could see her rearview mirror swivel to look at me. "Allright. Mind if I come along."

Now I was laughing because usually I'm the one asking to come with.

"Sure but try to keep up" and we both were laughing at the last comment.

For 2 miles neither of us said anything just the sound of my footsteps and her engine. Until at last I could see the stopsign I had started out from and I had startled Arcee when I took off sprinting towards the stop sign but she accelrated to match my speed then we both crossed the white line adjacent to the stopsign and I held my hands ontop of my head trying to slow my beatheing.

Arcee shifted out of her altmode and was smiling, "Come on Partner lets go inside." I only nodded because the wind was still knocked out of me, "Still think I cant keep up?" As Arcee said that we both were laughing as we reached the backdoor to the base. Arcee waved goodbye as I entered my room.

Thanks to the fuss Miko made about there not being any showers in this base all human rooms have there own bathroom and shower now. Which is great in case you have to get up in the middle of the night.

After my shower was done I put on one of my uniforms then looked at the clock and it read 5:42 AM.

"Well I guess I should get some breakfast".

As I walked out of my room I could still hear Miko snoring blissfully which only made me shake my head before walking down the hallway towards the kitchen. When I got inside the kitchen I saw Raf in uniform allready sitting at the table eating his breakfast while typeing on his laptop. Of course Raf being Raf he didn't notice me walk in,

"Morning Raf" and as i said morning he had jumped a little clearly surprised.

"Oh hey Jack. Good Morning." Raf said while sheepishly scratching his head.

"Haven't seen you for a week Raf i hope Ratchet hasn't been working you too hard".

"No just alot of late nights fortunately we finished early yesterday." I only nodded as raf was explaining how Ratchet was teaching him Cybertronian symbols and cybertronian anatomy and from what i can see on Raf's laptop he's also studying human anatomy too.

Raf continued to speak about his lastest work with Ratchet as I cooked myself breakfast nothin beats an omelette after a workout.

We talked some more about little things like how bulkhead and wheeljack were a little leinient on Miko or Jack's latest drills with Magnus.

The conversation had been quite pleasent and the omelette made it even better but all good things unfortunately must end.

I sighed after looking at the clock too see that it was 6:54 and I had to go meet Ultra Magnus at 7:00 sharp or else I would never hear the end of it.

So me and Raf said our goodbyes and I went to the upper deck and stood on the spot where I was supposed to be when I salute the arrival of Magnus.

Standing there for a few minutes I glance at my watch and see that it is 7:02 Ultra Magnus is never late and usually is standing in front of the deck before i get there.

I hear the heavy footsteps of an Autobot but they dont belong to Magnus but Smokescreen.

"Hey Jack Ultra Magnus is on a mission with Optimus at the moment so it's me and you today."

I was so excited that Ultra Magnus wasn't here today that I let out a relieved sigh.

"I know how you feel Jack being a rookie is never easy."

"Ya it never is."


	5. Chapter 5

Transformers: Jackson Prime

Chapter 5

After Jack had finished his Training routine Ratchet had finnally detected Decepticon signals outside of the Nemesis. Naturally Optimus had ordered most of the Autobots to assemble in order to undertake this mission and unfortunately Arcee was one of them. Almost a month of no con activity and they pick now to show their ugly faceplates. Arcee had planned to spend the entire day with her partner Jack which was more rare than ever because now both of them had duties and assignments now. But no Primus forbid that She could have any time to herself to do as she pleased.

Still Ultra Magnus was picked to come with as well so which ment that Jack could finnally have a day of rest. However there was even a problem with that. The only bots who didn't get picked for this mission are Ratchet the humans and Smokescreen. Before they bridged out Arcee saw Ultra Magnus tell smokescreen to keep Jack productive in his absense.

While Arcee had no ill feelings for the rookie it's just that she still hasn't forgiven him for endangering Jack and thought of it happening again just made her shiver to no end. Even though Arcee was on a mission where perfection was expected her thoughts were still plauged by the thoughts of Jack being in Danger. Thankfully there was no sign of cons so far in any event she would be caught off guard. Just her rolling in formation with all autobots in alt modes en route to the coordinates Ratchet had supplied. Arcee sighed thinking it's gonna be one of those days.

Autobot base

It was quiet in the base with almost everyone gone. Ratchet was working with Raf to perform maintenance on several pieces of equipment and Smokescreen true to his word had been keeping Jack busy but not in the way Magnus had intended. Ever since Smokescreen had come to earth Jack had been the only one he could talk to even though he was a fleshy which was a bit wierd at first. Smokescreen had developed a soft spot for the human and thought he deserved to have some fun after all the work he has done.

With no one around to stop them but Ratchet who was occupied they snuck out of the base to go on a drive. Even though the Autobots have been operating out of this base for a month they never really explored outside the military base. Unlike Jasper the surrounding countryside was rich with green foliage and trees. Jack however wasn't all that thrilled by the scenery sure the trees were nice but it only reminded him of how his home was destroyed by Megatron. Sure his mom escaped as did the bots but it still didn't change the fact that Jasper was his home where he grew up, where he had first met Arcee. That infuriated Jack to no end to have his home taken from him.

Even amongst Jack's thoughts he could feel Smokescreen accelerting and looked at the gauges to see they were up to 80 mph and climbing.

"Hey Smokescreen your going too fast man!"

"I know just enjoy and hold on." Smokescreen was speeding along the highway roads about 40 miles from base and was now 60 miles over the speed limit. Since they were on the back roads naturally there wasn't another car in sight. If Jack could see the smile on smokescreen's face he would have probably freaked out because they were approaching a sharp 140 degree turn at 100 mph.

"SMOKESCREEN SLOW DOWN OR WE'LL CRASH!"

"Thats what you think."

Speeding towards the turn they passed a speed sign that warned of the dangers of the turn but that didn't stop smokescreen and Jack was sure he didn't even look at the sign. As the fated moment approached Smokescreen drifted into the corner with much power as they cleared the first 60 degrees Smokescreen shouted

"OH NO WE ARE GONNA CRASH!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" As they were about to slam into railguard Smokescreen lifted his whole right side off the road balancing on two wheels with the other two dangerously dangling above the railguard. Then Smokescreen finished the turn and put his wheels back on the road and was laughing

"HAHAHAHA Man you should have seen the look on your face. I mean you actually thought we were gonna crash you need to lighten up!" Jack of course was a rather shaken up by it all but was even more surprised that he pulled a practical joke on him.

"Smokescreen that wasn't funny man!"

"Oh come on dont be like that it totally was funny!"

"Well i guess it kinda was." Jack was finnally smiling at the whole thing

"See Jack even though your an autobot you dont need to be serious all the time plus there something comforting about your smile."

"Thanks Smokescreen."

"Anytime rookie."

"Like your one to talk." Jack smirked

Jack/Smokescreen- "HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The rest of the road was rather long and winding now so Smokescreen had slowed down and was conversing with Jack until a load angry voice blared over his com starling the both of them

Ratchet- "Smokescreen! What are you doing 60 Miles from our base?"

"Hey doc I'm keeping Jack busy as per Magnus's orders."

"Well I highy doubt He ment to keep Jack busy by speeding through the back roads you two are to return to base at once."

"Ok Ratchet we're on our way." Smokescreen said while doing a complete 180 driving back up the road they came from.

"This is an emergency so I'm opening up a groundbridge at your location as time is of the essence."

About 30 meters from smokescreen a bright green swirling vortex apeared and closed after they had driven through. When they had arrived at base Ratchet was allready staring at the both of them tapping his foot along with his trademark sigh.

"Optimus and the others are out risking their lives trying to take an energon mine from the decepticons and when theres an emergency you are no where to be found! We have a crisis on our hands here we cant risk ground bridging the others back because we need that energon before we run out and the decepticons are moblizing in southern Africa most likely after more predacon bones and it is vital that we stop them." Ratchet finished venting before sighing a human trait he picked up over his years on earth.

Jack was looking around noticing theres someone missing. "Hey guys where's Miko?" and Ratchet just rolled his optics and huffed, "Where do you think she is?" from what Ratchet had said to the look on Raf's face Jack would bet the daredevil sneaked into the groundbridge with the bots. Ratchet turned to face smokescreen while a hand tapped Jack on the shoulder. Jack turned to see Rafael holding a black heavily padded suit of some kind and was gesturing for Jack to take it.

"Hey Raf what's this for?"

"Just a little something me and Ratchet have been working on we just finished it last night. We haven't given it a name yet but it's been designed to aid humans in active combat." just as Raf finished he looked a little nervous and Jack was stunned, "Wait you mean you want me to go into battle?" The orange mech had finished his briefing of the other and turned to kneel down in front of the humans.

"Jack the situation is more severe than you realize if the decepticons secure any more bones we will be overwhelmed. Smokescreen will need backup and so far your the only human who has been tactically trained even if just basics." the raven haired teen was indeed nervous because this was his first official mission and didn't want to let the Autobots down especially Optimus. Still even though Optimus was away securing energon Jack imangined he could hear his baritone voice reassuring him with encouragement.

"Those decepticons wont get their hands on any Predacon bones if I can help it." Jack was allready suiting up in this new armor they have developed. Rafael was helping his friend climb into the suit while briefing him on all the options it had, night vision, climbing gear, standard autobot com device, and a belt full of explosives strong enough to blow the head off of a Vehicon. "Now remember this suit might be bullet proof but I don't think it's blaster proof." Rafael warned him. Ratchet had locked in the coordinates for the ground bridge then activated it.

"Now remember your objective is to stop the decepticons from aquiring any more predacon remains but try not to get the both of you killed." The blue and white mech had shifted his form while his ally dawned a black helmet with a heavily tinted visor then climbed into the drivers seat.

"Don't worry I'll keep an eye on Jack. Comeon lets kick some con aft!" Smokescreen accelerated towards the portal while the Orange mech just grumbled at his statement and prayed to the all spark to keep them both safe.

Africa

At the end of the Vortex the both of them drove out into a lush Jungle with more bumps and shrubs than Smokescreen's liking.

"The terrain is a bit unstable to drive on we're gonna have to go recon on foot." As the both of them looked around the only thing that could be seen in any direction was Jungle and even more Jungle after that. The two of them made their way as silently as they could through the trees and plants towards the location of decepticon activity. Smokescreen had to pick up Jack because he was falling behind due to his smaller size. After a few klicks of walking they could hear loud drilling noises off in the distance which ment they enemy was here after all. Sneaking up towards them they saw a massive quarry with mining drones everywhere excavating the dirt and rocks with utmost haste. There were no signs of energon crates anywhere which ment that they were digging for predacon remains.

As Jack surveyed the defenses of the mining camp he realized something was different, "Hey Smoke don't you feel that something is off?" the mech looked up to his friend that was standing on his shoulder plates, "Ya the campment could be more defended." Looking at Jack in his suit made Smokescreen a little nervous because he could only see his reflection in the visor just like a certain decepticon he knew. "Now that you mention it I don't see any Insecticons around usually they are almost allways present in mining opperations."

Both of them turned their gaze back to the enemy trying to find a weakness of some sorts. While the guard consisted of Vehicon troopers they were still deadly in greater numbers especially to a single Autobot and a human. Thats when Jack saw it a drill off to the side of the quarry unmaned and unguarded. The raven haired human had figured out how to drive one of these machines years back when He and the others were traped in a cave. After remembering the incident that he had with Megatron, Jack frowned regretting his decision to let Megatron live because if he had drove the drill through his face Jasper would not have been destroyed. Jack shook his head forcing such thoughts to disappear as they wouldn't change what had happened.

"Smoke look theres a mining drill unmaned off to the side over there." The said mech looked at his friend with a look of confusion, "How is a mining drill gonna help us secure the predacon bone?"

"Simple we wait until they unearth it and I'll use the drill to create a distraction and do some damage while you grab the bones, and since I'm small they probably won't see me at the controls."

With the amount of options they had the one Jack came up with sounded most logical because there were alot of them and only two of us. After a cycle the working decepticon drones unearthed what looked to be an insect stinger of some sorts. As the vehicons took possession of it there was screaming on the upper level of the quarry. In their eyes a unmaned mining drill was charging towards some of their machinery and judging from the screams it allready tore through a vehicon or two. Just as the others started to rush towards the drill the sound of blaster fire could be heard and the alarm being raised.

"The Autobot scum are here evac the bone before they take it!" Just as the Vehicon sergeant finished his orders a small round device bounced off his visor and before he could react his entire head was blown off it's servos. With the vehicons in disaray Smokescreen had managed to secure the bone and was running his way out of the quarry which ment Jack had to disappear before the decepticons spotted him too. As Jack made it out towards the foliage waiting for Smokescreen to catch up. There was a series of blaster fire followed by 2 loud thuds. The young raven haired warrior poked his helm through the leaves of a bush to see 2 silver mechs towering over Smokescreen's limp body.

"Scrap!"


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note

Lately I have been reading alot of other stories about Jack and Arcee and i have to say that my favorite stories are Arcee Ascendant, Transcendance, Primal Max, Rise of the Predacons, and The Rise of a Young Warrior. After reading these awesome stories I've been majorly inspired to continue my story and see it through to the end. I hope you all enjoy reading these chapters as much as I do writing them. Also feedback is appreciated greatly even by just saying that you liked a certain part in the chapter it helps me out greatly. Many thanks too all and on with the show!

* * *

Transformers: Jackson Prime

Chapter 6

The day had indeed gone from bad too worse. Not only did the cons get their oily talons on the predacon bone but they've also captured smokescreen. Jack was horrified and not because of the Decepticons but because of his inability to stop them from knocking his friend outcold. Jack would give anything too save smokescreen but there is one fact he would never escape from. Jack is human. No matter how much he wanted to charge into the fray and save his friend but he wasn't Optimus Prime and if had he charged in he would no doubt be captured or even killed. As much good as a suit that was bullet proof but not blaster proof and 4 energon grenades would help him if every vehicon rushed him at the same time. Still even with all the disadvantages there was one advantage that someone of Jack's size held over all the cons, Stealth.

As much as it pained Jack to see smoke dragged away none the less he stayed hidden watching, and waiting. There was 2 things wrong with the situation. Even though the Decepticons have retrieved the predacon bone the worker drones were still digging. Second whatever they were still digging for it warranted the direct supervision of "Him".

As time passed The human evaded the vehicon patrols ever observing the enemy for a weakness or an opportunity. After what felt like an eternity of sneaking around the young warrior realized so much time had passed that it was allready dark and his suit's nightvision was needed. Hours upon hours of moving around avoiding the enemy and remaining hidden was taxing on the human fatigue so little things like hunger were allready taking their toll. Even with constant surveillance Jack couldn't find a way of saving smokescreen or even why the cons where digging.

Off in the distance near a naturally formed cave a band of vehicons were laughing and from what Jack could see their armor was plastered with a light blue stain. Words cannot describe the loathing rage Jack had for these vehicons to go as far to bath themselves in his blood er well energon and toss around his phase shifter like a football.

"Wait the phase shifter" Jack quietly said to himself. If you could see his devious smile behind his visor you would have shuddered.

Silently moving forward towards the group of vehicons who were no doubt talking about how they would be rewarded when they presented the phase shifter to their master. Jack had remembered what Miko had told him about her adventure with Magnus and the wreckers and she told him that guards never looked up. Well the oppisite was true as well because they never look down either. No doubt they are looking for Autobots not humans. Still even though they couldn't see Jack they could still hear him if he moved to recklessly.

After reaching the group of 3 vehicons still chatting away the young raven haired human remained in the shadows thinking of a way to retrieve the phase shifter without alerting the whole base. There was nothing Jack could do to get the Vehicon to drop the phase shifter at all but a heavy pair of footsteps snapped him out of his thoughts and Jack turned to realize the footsteps belonged to Megatron. Jack's guess that the warlord came to check on the prisoner after his endless drilling and threats towards his worker drones. Instantly the 3 vehicons stood straight at the sight of Megatron either out of respect or fear most likely the latter.

"What are you 3 doing out here and not interrogating the prisoner!?" the 3 cons literally flinched at their master's berate.

"Lord Megatron we were unable to aquire any information about any autobots in the area or their opperations we think this one stumbled upon us during a patrol."

"If this Autobot was out on patrol then they are likely to send out a search party to find him!" thats when the warlord looked down and noticed the phase shifter in the vehicon's hand, "YOU 3 RETRIEVED THE PHASE SHIFTER AND DIDN'T TELL ME!" the cons were backing up a few steps as their dictator was about to unleash his wrath upon them. Insted he just snatched the shifter from them, "Get back in that cave and extract all the information you can from the autobot and then dispose of him now!"

As Megatron turned to walk away and the Vehicons walking towards the cave Jack had a Genius idea and he once again flashed a devious smile underneath his visor.

Jack remained hidden and said just loud enough so Megatron could hear and the Vehicons couldn't, "Fragging Slaghead."

Like a moth to a flame one of the Vehicons was knocked against the side of the cave squiming in Megatron's grasp. Shocked and majorly confused the Vehicon stuggled fiercly to escape his grip and only suceeded in makeing Megatron drop the shifter to summon his blade and ramming it through the poor Decepticon's spark and that's when Jack made a break for it. While the warlord yelled at the other 2 Jack grabbed the phase shifter which luckily transformed it's size to fit him perfectly and before the others could look Jack phased through the ground.

Being able to phase through physical objects was a mortifying experience it felt as though the entire ground had absorbed him but was still able to move about with ease and the real wierd part was he could still breathe. From what Jack could hear Megatron had gone on a rampage about the shifter disappearing more blaster fire followed screams of rage it was kind of hilarious actually. Now that Jack had a more stealthy way of sneaking around he could think more strategicly on a way of leveling the playing field.

There was 3 problems that were prominent at this time. The Raven haired warrior had phased through the cave and saw Smokescreen was in no condition to fight or even escape he was leaking energon like no tommorow and was forced into stasis because of it. The last problem was the whole base was searching for intruders so which ment it would be even harder to get smokescreen to safety and last was they probably had a communication jammer. Sure stopping the cons from whatever they're doing sounded good but his friend needed help first.

Jack wished he was strong enough to pull smokescreen and phase out of the cave and call for help but he could never drag or even budge a 9'000 pound mech. There was only 1 option that Jack could think of that would get Smoke and him both out of this in one piece and that was to contact the Autobots for help and hopefully Optimus and the others were there. In order to complete that plan the jammer would need too go.

With the phase shifter and 4 grenades Jack hoped it would be enough. First things first he would need to find the jammer and from Magnus's tactical training he would bet that it would be somewhere easily accessed in base for maintenance. A half hour of searching the base Jack finnally found it by the controls to what looks like a big drill. From the look of it the patrols had increased in size and pace which made Jack glad he was going under them and not around them.

Now luckily Raf had explained that the energon grenades could either be thrown like a true grenade or rigged to blow like c4 which in this case would help out alot. Still their explosion raidius and force wont be enough on their own to do enough damage but Jack noticed a couple of stacked cubes in the distance and Vehicons and worker drones were standing in line to recieve energon from the cons working with the cubes kinda like a cybertronian restaurant. Detonating a grenade with a cube or 2 nearby would surely be enough firepower to destroy the jammer and some other tender spots.

15 minutes after planning and preparing Jack was almost ready to set off the explosives and hope his communicator would be strong enough to contact Ratchet, but luck is a fickel mistress and she had tired of Jack. A patrolling vehicon had spotted him stashing an energon cube with the grenade near the jammer. For a brief moment the con said to himself, "What the frag is that?" but noticed what he was doing and yelled, "Intruder near the excavator terminal!"

"Scrap!"

The Vehicon had tried to make a grab for Jack our of fear of causing an explosion but he phased through the ground and soon followed an explosion. Not only was the Jammer destroyed but the excavator terminal was rendered inoperable as well which caused the overly big drill too cease functioning. The Decepticons now alerted to an enemy amongst them they scramble to find and eliminate said enemy. Another grenade detonated by the stack of energon cubes and causing a big explosion killing many unfortunate cons in the radius. Following another explosion from the lower levels of the excavation site.

"HOW HARD IS IT TOO KILL A HUMAN YOU FRAGGING IDIOTS?! STARSCREAM KILL THE PRISONER BEFORE AUTOBOT REINFORCEMENT'S ARRIVE!"

With the constant sneaking around the base Jack was never able to find Starscream and now he knew why because he was flying around in his alt mode.

As Jack reached the cave he saw Starscream standing over Smokescreen pointing his arm mounted missles at him an smiling his evil grin at Jack, "Stop right there or I'll snuff this Autobot's spark!" Jack stopped in his tracks afraid for his friend's life, "Good. I now see that your the one that stole the phase shifter from lord Megatron. Take it off and bring it too me." and he took of the shifter just as the screamer said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Megatron will take much enjoyment in killing you for what you've done now come here."

Jack had another idea though he was afraid of what would happen but knowing Starscreams vanity it probably would work. Insted of bringing the shifter to scream Jack put it back on and started to walk in the other direction.

"What are you doing I said bring it too me not walk away! Come back or I'll destroy this Autobot"

"Whatever." Starscreams psuedo eyebrow twitched and ran to catch up with the Human who had the bearrings to talk that way too him, "Stop or I'll shoot!"

The both of them were at the entrance to the cave and Starscream was point his missles at Jack. Any other Human would have been scared shitless but by Jack's count he only detonated 3 inbedded into the roof of the cave entrance was the last granade and Jack triggered it. The falling debris knocked Starscream on his back pinning him down with heavy rocks while Jack just phased through it all. Screamer's optics widened in fear as he asked,

"What are you?" again Jack flashed his devious grin

"Your Worst NIGHTMARE!" The Black suited human used the phase shifter to reach inside starscream through his parts and ripped out his T-Cog. Starscream literally fainted from the horrific sight.

Even though the entrance to the cave collapsed Jack just phased through it all and checked Smokescreen over for any new injuries and thankfully there was none.

"Ratchet please come in for primus's sake!" Jack yelled into the intercom, "Jack is that you? I've been trying to contact you and Smokescreen for cycles."

"Ratchet we need a ground bridge immediately the cons injured Smokescreen and I can't get him out of here by myself."

Out of thin air the green swirling vortex of the ground bridge opened up and both Bulkhead and Wheeljack came running through and picked up Smokescreen. Jack waited until the 3 of them had gone through then he finnally walked through the vortex and off in the distance he could hear Megatron screaming.

Autobot Base

The Autobot base had been a sight for sore eyes and Jack would never complain about it being bland again. The 2 wreckers had placed Smokescreen on a medical berth and Ratchet was allready running diagnostics on Smoke. Arcee was the first one to rush too Jack's side making sure he wasn't hurt.

"Jack are you ok!?" he finnally after many hours took off his helmet, "Arcee I'm fine however I'm starving." The blue femme warrior did not expect that response and they both laughed at it. Suddenly a large metallic hand pick Jack up to bring him face to face with Optimus.

"I thank the all spark that you are unharmed Jackson however due to the state Smokescreen is in I can only inquire from you on what has transpired." Jack fidgited a little under Prime's gaze but took a deep breath before starting.

"It started when you and the others were out and Ratchet recieved a Decepticon signal. With you all on an important mission for energon Ratchet could only count on Smokescreen and me to check it out. We both found a huge Decepticon mining operation and they were digging. A predacon bone was found and Smokescreen tried to retrieve it but Megatron and Starscream flew down out of no where and knocked him out. Since he was capture they totured him while I was sneaking around trying not to get caught. They took the phase shifter from Smoke so I decided too take it back. With the shifter I managed to use my grenades to destroy the communication jammer and their energon stock they had. Starscream tried to hold Smoke captive to stop me but I outsmarted him and contacted base."

Prime had listened to the male's explanation intently and nodded and certain parts astonished by the his actions

"It pains me to know that Megatron was present on your mission and you had been called on before you were ready. However I am proud of your heroics and I'm sure Smokescreen is too. You must be tired I would suggest to replenish and recharge and tommorow you will have a solar cycle of reprieve."

Optimus ever so gently lowered his hand to the ground and Jack stepped off waving to everyone as he headed off towards the kitchen.

Nothing sounded better at this point than a sandwhich. Jack ate in silence which was blissful after hearing clanking and whirling of gears followed by shooting and explosions. Jack showered then called his mom because if he didn't she would hold it against him. Then when all was said and done he fell back onto the bed and conked out.

* * *

Author's Note

Woooh that was an awesome Chapter I'm on fire. Theres gonna be more chapters too come and I have some awesome stuff planned :D So if you liked anything please leave a review. Peace


	7. Chapter 7

Transformers: Jackson Prime

Chapter 7

Nothingness that is all that surrounded the human. An empty abyss without light and purpose which one found himself in. Where thought was meaningless and action useless. The darkness veil to be lifted slightly revealing brown earth and dark blue skies. Even the stars themselves dimed as if loosing life and purpose.

On his back he could feel his gaze. Yet he could not find where it was comming from just like a predator stalking it's prey. Those red optics staring down never adverting their gaze and fury. A large shadow crept across the dunes overshadowing all in it's ominous presence. Then he saw him staring down from his massive warship focused on a single point and the raven teen knew who he was staring at. Outmatched in every way he did the only natural thing he could, run.

"You cannot escape me boy!" Jack heard a loud voice shout behind him as he ran for his life. Red blasts of energon soared through the air barely missing their mark while explosions followed close behind. Throughout the chase cheating death every round fired from out of the nothingness in the distance a town came into view. Not a great and prosperous town but more of a desolate wastland to match the surroundings. Jack knew what town he was running towards but couldn't stop to think about it because an angry warlord wanted to smear his blood across the desert sands.

Running on even through fatigue a few familiar sights were passed even decimated Jack could still reconize them, KO Burger, School, and his home or what was left of it. He could see the concrete floor of the garage and broken furniture scattered everywhere. In a moment of recollection he forgot about his attacker as he entered the outline of his old room.

An alien like jet soared through the sky towards the enemy to transform and land in front of Jack towering over him.

"There is nowhere you can run where I wont find you boy show some bearings and face me." The silver mech growled down at him

"Frag you Megatron! Was it not enough that you destroyed cybertron but you have to destroy my world too?"

"HEHEHEHEH if I can't rule the universe then I'll make sure it burns dooming us all to the pit."

"Your insane!"

"Perhaps but I'll be sure to make an example of you for the rest of humanity!"

"I am not afraid of joining with the all spark so do your worse."

"What makes you think that the all spark would want human filth no they would curse humanity to the pit just as I curse you!" a shadow appeared from behind Megatron revealing a predacon much bigger than the other one he had seen. The beast easily dwarfed even Megatron which made Jack feel even smaller than before. While most of the beast remained veiled in darkness the meer outline of it was somthing to be afraid of. Jack had tried to run but felt as though he was bound to the spot on the ground. The beast lurked foward and with every step it took the very earth shook in response to it's wake. Mortified and afraid he could only watch his doom approach one claw after the other, tails whipping back and forth brushing aside cars and debris with ease. The predacon finnally reached it's prey and used it's claws to poke and prod Jack's body who still was somehow restrained standing in front of this horrific thing. After the poking ceased then the behemoth opened it's maw and the human cringed as he saw the light from the abyss as it engulfed him.

Autobot base

"Jack! Jack quit moving around for Primus's sake!" The orange medic bot yelled as he tried to examin his human patient. Jack had woken up screaming and found that he was strapped down on a medical berth and Ratchet was hovering above him pointing a light down on him.

"What's going on what am I doing here!?" Jack shouted in confusion.

"Calm yourself Jackson Ratchet is examining your body for anything unnatural." A deep voice said from the right and Jack looked too see that Optimus was standing there with a concerned look upon his faceplate, "We found you in your recharge cycle screaming and were unable to awaken you." Optimus's low baritone voice while in it's own right majestic but was also soothing to the young warrior and soon managed to recompose himself as the old grumpy medic looked him over.

"There seems to be nothing physically wrong with him Optimus I can only deduce that recent events have plagued his consciousness." Ratchet said as he undid the restraints holding down his patient, "I had originally thought that using the phase shifter had affected his body but now I'm not sure it has."

"What do you mean affected my body?"

"You were the first human to use the phase shifter and we didn't know if it had side effects on your kind but like I said theres nothing out of place so your medically cleared to go." Ratchet huffed as Jack stood up and made his way towards the edge of the berth and before he got down Optimus stopped him.

"Jackson I can't help be feel that I am responsible for what has happened. In my absense you were placed in battle before you were ready."

"It's not your fault Optimus this was bound to happen sooner or later because I did become an Autobot after all."

"Autobot or no I will allways be concerned for your safety."

"I appreciate that Optimus but I'm fine really." The older mech stared at the teen as if trying to attain the truth but relented, "Very well but if you require anything of me do not hesitate to ask".

Jack did not wish to worry Optimus with something as trivial as a nightmare but what if it was supposed to be a warning? Either way he didn't know and decided that Prime worried about enough as it is.

* * *

I know it's a short Chapter but I got more chapters on the way so don't worry. :D


	8. Chapter 8

Transformers: Jackson Prime

Chapter 8

Things were rather quiet at base excluding the incident with Jack. Upon the far right wall which used to be bare now had a huge collection of energon cubes which were the recent spoils of the raid Optimus and others were apart of. There were easily hundreds of these cubes towering higher than a cybertronian and even more wider. Earlier before Jack had those nightmares Optimus took his team and ventured out to where he and smokescreen encountered the decepticons. After entrance via ground bridge all they found was scorched earth and an even bigger crater in the ground. Upon recon of the surroundings Ratchet had contacted Optimus about Jack's condition so they returned at once.

Jack had spent most of his time by smokescreen's side while he laided in stasis. If there was one thing Jack regretted about that day it would be that his friend was almost offlined because of his reckless plan. Everything about that night haunted him without mercy nor respite. Not only did he fail in preventing the decepticons from retrieving the predacon CNA but they probably unearthed something even worse beneath. The only thing that Jack had succeeded in doing was saving Smokescreen but even then he almost failed. Not a very good track record in his mind and so took it out on himself. While the others could see Jack watching over Smoke but what they couldn't see is that Jack was fighting another war, a war against himself.

Jack's Mind

In his mind surrounded by darkness there stood 2 figures equal in size they both were representations of Jack. One in human Autobot uniform while the **second in full combat gear with his face veiled by his helmet's visor.**

"3 years that is how long I've been apart of this conflict, this war. In those 3 years I've experienced many different things and faced cons and lived to tell the tale. Still in all those years I've allways been the one too see reason and look out for others but now I'm not so sure. I failed my first mission and almost got smokescreen killed because I was too weak to rescue him".

**"You were strong enough to save him".**

"Only after stealing back the phase shifter".

**"Which took wits and courage to do".**

"You dont get it. It's my fault that Smokescreen got injured because I was dumb enough to think that a lone human and 1 Autobot could stand their ground against hundreds of vehicons but I fucked up because Megatron himself was present and almost got us both killed".

**"Self desolation is pointless just as brooding over the past is pointless. It would seem that you are the one who doesn't get at all what war is about".**

"What do you mean by that?"

**"The Autobots have been fighting this war longer than you've been alive and probably longer than the existence of humanity. They of all know the terrors of war and it's hunger consumes the living on all sides. They all have taken an oath to serve in duty and honor of their own free will just as you did. Smokescreen took his oath in full awareness of the dangers he would undertake in serving the Autobots and forsaked any certainty of safety".**

"That still doesn't change the fact that I am responsible".

**"You sound like Optimus".**

"Maybe that's a good thing because I was more like Optimus then I would not have failed!"

**"You may be able to fool others but you can't fool yourself I know this is about more than guilt with Smokescreen. When you said you wished you were more like Optimus you didn't mean it because of his wisdom but you wanted to be a great warrior like him. All these years Jack and you still haven't accepted the fact of who you are and your role in this war".**

"your right I wish to be more like Optimus because I'm done with being put on the sidelines while they fight for the fate of my planet day in and day out. I'm tired of being helpless to do anything to protect my friends when they are harmed while being looked down upon as weak and fragile. I wished to be Optimus because like him I want to be able to protect the ones I care about".

**"and that is why we fight".**

"Jack?"

Autobot Base

A voice had spoken jarring Jack from his thoughts and looked too see that Smokescreen had finnally opened his optics and was staring at the raven haired teen sitting by his side.

"Jack how did I get back too base? How did we get back too base?" the young mech said while slowly sitting up was bull rushed by Ratchet forcing him back down flush with the berth, "Take it easy you've been in stasis for many cycles and your systems are probably not fully functional yet!" smoke just groaned as Ratchet scanned him. The news of smokescreen's recovery spread like wildfire and within minutes most of team Prime was present beside the medical berth. Optimus was the first to get there followed by Bulkhead, WheelJack, and Miko then Arcee and Bumblebee all of them except Ultra Magnus was standing in close proximity to the medical berth while he just surveyed from a distance. Every one of them in their own way was grateful for their comrad's return. A few faulty circuits and some mesh wound fixing they all took turns relaying too smokescreen recent events of what transpired while he was out cold.

"So let me get this straight while the cons were torturing me you were sneaking around and retrieved the Phase Shifter they took from me and planted grenades around the dig site to stop the cons and rescue my tailpipe?" The white mech asked while looking down too his savor, "Well the way you say it makes it sound easier than it really was but to awnser your question yes."

"Man that's awesome you kicked con aft and saved mine in the process I'm glad your on our side." Smokescreen had picked up earth phrases and slang during his time on earth and interjected them into his speech paterns.

"No that was not awesome. What could you have possibly been thinking condoning a direct assault on decepticon forces that outnumbered the both of you hundred fold!? Not only did your actions almost cost you your very spark but also allowed the enemy to succeed in their objective as well. Too make matters worse you endangered the native in active combat who has no experience." The Lieutenant of the Autobots said reprimanding the rookie.

"I'm sorry sir it wont happen again".

"Your fragging right it wont happen again!" this is one of the few times anyone ever heard Magnus swear and usually when he did it was to get a point across or express his anger, "Optimus informed me that this isn't the first time you've endangered a native with your reckless behavior and as such punishment is required to ensure this never happens again." The peircing gaze of Magnus met Smokescreen's optics then wandered around the room too meet Optimus's dissproving look, "I understand. I'll take whatever punishment you deem necessary." As he looked down in shame Jack jumped in between Magnus and Smoke throwing his hands out in a protective fashion

"Wait it is not Smokescreen's fault for what has happened!" Everyone in the room was startled at Jack's outburst, "It was my plan to retrieve the predacon bone in a frontal assault so I should be punished not Smokescreen!" With that said Magnus turned his reprimand towards the human, "If it was your plan to foolishly brave the enemy lines I am sorely dissapointed. 20 solar cycles and you still havn't learned that charging at the enemy when they outnumber you is unwise. Even if it was your plan Smokescreen is also at fault for following it."

Optimus held up his metalic hand silencing Magnus allowing for him to speak, "While I cannot condone their course of action but I believe that what they have endured is punishment enough." Jack could not believe after his mistake Optimus still had the compassion to see the lingering self loathing over past events but Ultra Magnus pressed the issue.

"Sir with all due respect 2 of the natives have allready broken military protocol and you let them go unpunished. This native femme followed us unpermited and almost compromised our energon raid." The Lieutenant said while pointing at Miko atop Bulkhead's shoulder, "Hey I have a name you know! It's Miko!"

'It's Miko Sir." Magnus said back to the human wrecker before pointing at jack while saying, "Then Jack here almost gets himself and Smokescreen killed while we were occupied." Miko of course still agitated yelled, "Hey you can't remember my name but you can remember Jack's?

"Can remember Jack's? Sir!" Lieutenant once again corrected the feisty femme while Optimus just watched it all unfold before him. It was clear to him now that there was a bit of dischord between 2 individuals on his team and needed to be remedied if the team was to be truely unified. Finnally interjecting his voice between both Miko and his Lieutenant ceased their argument and allowed him to speak.

"Magnus I know that you are trying to uphold our military protocol but we must remember that our human allies do not have millennium of combat experience and as such will make mistakes. Rather than to criticize their mistakes let us insted take responsibility and help correct them. Effective immediately you will instruct Miko instead of Jack."

Ultra Magnus of course was the first of the 2 to accept while the human wrecker voiced her displeasure at the notion of her being trained by the one bot she disliked.

"Understood sir."

"No no no! There is no way in hell I'm going to be trained by mister hard pipe here."

"Never the less Miko the wreckers have been placed under the command of Magnus and he will see to your training and I expect full cooperation from the both of you." Miko crestfallen looked up at Optimus who's optics gave no quarter before resigning, "I understand." With her fate sealed Miko slumped back onto Bulkhead's should as he walked away trying to cheer her up but there was one detail that Arcee didn't miss before asking, "If Ultra Magnus is no longer going to be training Jack then who is going to train him?"

Now that was a good question. Optimus hadn't considered the consequences in making Magnus train Miko instead of Jack. For moments Optimus remained silent thinking who would be best to part knowledge to him so Jack would be prepared for the next encounter with decepticons. Magnus had allready done so and now is unable too. Any of the wreckers might not be the best example. Team prime allready has a human with a wrecker attitude and did not need another. Ratchet was allready busy teaching Rafael cybertronian anatomy and tech which was a remarkable feat for a human who wasn't even fully mature by their standards.

Bumblebee would just have an excruciating time trying to communicate his knowledge to Jack because of his voice box. Optimus knew that Smokescreen would be more than happy to take this role of instruction but Smokescreen himself still had much to learn. Which left Arcee. Now that Prime thinks about it Arcee would be the best choice She knows more about Jack than any other Autobot and has allways been an excellent guardian so she should be a good instucter in Prime's optics.

"I believe that no one other than yourself Arcee would be more suited to partake in Jack's instruction." With Optimus's proclaimation Arcee looked from Prime to Jack then back again which caused the raven haired teen to scratch the back of his head as he would do when nervous.

"Optimus I would be more than happy to train Jack myself but do you really think I'm the best choice?"

"I do."

Everyone in agreement nodded or voiced their opinion in support of the idea and so it came to pass as Prime decreed Arcee as Jack's mentor. The makeshift court martial now adjourned and everybody dispersed partaking in responsibilities they've been assigned or taken upon themselves.

With the initial shock wearing off the 2 partners finnally speaking to one another going over plans for tommorow. At least 30 minutes of conversation pass before the plans are finalized and sealed metaphorically speaking.

"So tommorow meet me by the empty hanger and we can begin your training."

"Allright will do." Jack said smiling up to his partner who in turn returned hers.

"You know it wont be long now until I'm helping you smash some con tailpipe."

"Easy there tiger you still have to pass boot camp."

"I hope you will take good care of me Arcee."

"Allways Jack, Allways."

* * *

Author's Note

So there you have it Chapter 8. I'm sorry it took so long to come out with but I've rewritten his chapter 3 times allready and finnally got it the way I like it. Finnally finshed reading the story Primal Max by Inkcrafter and I highly recommend it to any Transformers Prime fans. As allways working on the next chapter and reviews allways help.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note

Sorry I haven't been writing new chapters lately but between college finals and other parts of life i fell behind. I actually had to rethink the way to continue the story serveral times allready and after seeing the ending of beast hunters I think that i've got an idea for the story. Many thanks to my readers out there and enjoy.

* * *

Transformers: Jackson Prime

Chapter 9

Onboard the Nemesis

It was a dusky night where the moonlight pierced through holes in the dark clouds to give the darkness an ever prominent eerie feel and the wind howling for attention as the ship ripped it's way through the sky with utmost ease but none of this even came close to grating on a certain seeker's patience than a certain beast growling at him as if threatening to rip out his spark.

As punishment for his failure Megatron had forced starscream to share a living space with the predacon ontop the deck of the nemesis and each and every solar cycle is a new nightmare for the seeker. Between being at the mercy of the elements as well as a very unhappy beast trying to kill him life was just peachy. Starscream knew that if he stayed away from the beast while serving his sentence "in the dog house" as the humans would say he would be able to come back inside eventually. However there was a problem. The beast wouldn't keep it's distance.

No matter how far he moved the beast eventually moved closer as if drawn to him but somehow still wants to mangle his circuits. Unfortunately for Starscream the predacon was drawn to him but not out of affection but more of curiosity. There was something on Starscream that the predacon couldn't place something that Starscream didn't have before he was forced into his lair. Starscream had a smell on him that didn't belong and the dragon creature couldn't place it or figure out where it came from.

Whenever the predacon moved closer to examine the scent more thoroughly the wimpering exuse for a decepticon would crawl away or patheticly try to command the beast to go away. Naturally the predacon would get furious and try to bite, smack, hack, crush, slash, smash, bash, and cleave the lesser being that the beast saw him as and would forget about the scent until he calmed down.

Eventually the seeker sulking in the corner of the deck with nothing to do but suffer does the one thing that no other decepticon would ever do but him, talk to himself.

"Curse Megatron for making me share living space with this beast and curse Shockwave for making it! I am a military lieutenant and yet I'm being treated as some pet locked outside and thrown energon scraps!" and Starscreams more than loud voice recieved a growl from the beast, "Oh pipe down will you, your unintelligible growls are really anoying!" The beast was left to wonder who was this seeker borrowing his bearings from because most of the time he didn't show any.

"Oh sure your fine with energon scraps because your to stupid enough to know any better!" Unfortunately for starscream his statement was far from true. The beast or predacon as everyone called him was more aware of the surroundings than anyone gave him credit for. Unkown by starscream that the predacon actually understood every word that the small seeker spewed forth and while he would savor the creaton's death Megatron would probably take action towards him for that but that doesn't mean the seeker would go unpunished for his insults.

The predacon made a declaration of anger through a primal roar close to starscream's audio recepters loud enough to make him quake where he stood. In the blink of an eye or optic the beast had pounced on his prey with a front claw over the seeker's mouth and another on his spark.

"Oh how easy it would be to crush this pathetic excuse for a decepticon" the predaking mused in his thoughts while his prey flailed about like a wounded animal trying to escape.

Then there in close proximity the scent returned in full force and was originating from the creaton's abdomin where his T-Cog resides. The dragon creature lowered down his head and began sniffing the scent now that he could finnally get close and starscream could only mumble because of the giant claw stuck to his face.

The scent isn't cybertronian that much the predaking could tell but the rest is still perplexing and it was grating on the beast's patience. He needs to find the origin of this scent he must know. Much to starscream's relief the beast let him go and before he could berrate him for his actions the beast took to the sky out in the vortex of the storm and disappeared.

"Oh this isn't good Megatron will probably blame me for this too! Calmdown Starscream you've been through worse situations maybe you can bring the dragon back. Yes I could go and bring the dragon back before Megatron finds out!" again as if fate loathed Starscream said master was behind him with shockwave in tow.

"Before I find out what Starscream that you let my predacon leave the ship without my permission!"

"Wait Master it wasn't my fault the beast wouldn't keep it's distance and continued to torment me until it was about to rip out my spark then sniffed me and flew away! Please Master have mercy!" Starscream said as he got on his hands and knees in front of his master

"Why should I have mercy when my strongest weapon is now gone! As I said before you have been given more chances than any other decepticon in history and now it's time to correct that mistake!" Starscream coward in fear as Megatron approached extending his blade prepared to strike then Shockwave actually spoke up on Starscream's behalf or maybe just logically

"Lord Megatron if what Starscream says is true about the predacon sniffing him then it's logical to assume that it's out hunting for the scent." perplexed Megatron retracted his blade and turned to face Shockwave

"What do you mean hunt Shockwave?"

"It is my understanding that Starscream's recent failure resulted in the removal of his T-Cog. It stands to reason that when the human in black armor used the phase shifter to remove Starscreams T-Cog his scent remained on the cog which Knockout implanted back into Starscream."

"What! You mean to tell me I am stained with that human's filth!?"

"Yes but it is unnoticeable to cybertronians however the predacon is more atuned to it's senses than us and was able to find the scent and now is searching for the owner of the scent."

"HAHAHAHAHA! This is a fortunate turn of events the predacon will hunt down the human for us and might be able to find the autobot base as well. Shockwave are you sure the predacon can find that one human on this world."

"Yes it is only a matter of time before the Predacon hunts down the human. However I dont know what the predacon will do when the human is found. Either he will kill the human or capture it that choice belongs to the beast."


	10. Chapter 10

Transformers Jackson Prime

Chapter 10

It had been about two and a half weeks since Arcee took over responsibility for Jack's training and since then the both of them have been training together up in the deep forests of canada with snow and everything. There of course was some concern for their safety with the decepticons on the loose but ultimately Optimus decided that this was necessary for Jack to become more properly trained in a way that the base could not offer. After all was decided Optimus granted the two of them leave and if they were engaged by decepticons or worse they needed to call for assistance.

Jack's Pov

For the past few hours I've been laying here motionless and hidden in the snow. Even in this armor I can still feel the cold bite of the mountain. I bet this frigid air would make even Arachnid shiver; now theres a good thought. Still I have to be alert if I'm ever going to be able to avoid being caught by Arcee again. Between stealth and combat training with Arcee it's been hard but now I have to put it all to the test and either successfully escape from arcee stealthly or beat her in combat. Personally I think that I have a better chance trying to sneak away because of my size. It's difficult to do either one though because she has thousands of years of experience while I only have three. In combat I would have a greater disadvantage even with the J-X1 (The Human combat suit that the autobots recently named after me).

The sky is starting to get dark so which means I'll soon be home free if I can last until nightfall. If Arcee doesn't know where I am by now I sure as hell don't know where she is. One would think you would hear her comming because of her size but damn is she silent and sneaky when she's not in alt mode and she won't use her alt mode either because it would be too easy for me to avoid her.

So now it's just a big game of hide and seek really even though it's childish to think that about training missions. I'm stuck here in the snow trying to decide if it's worth breaking my cover to try and get further away. Now comes my very least favorite part the paranoia. The last few days that we've been doing this exercise of cat and mouse she always catches me and then makes it that I'm unable to escape or face her in combat. I've tried climbing the trees and going back and forth between them but she still got me. The day before that i tried following the river and she poped up from it and caught me. Yesterday I even made a diversion with campfires and somehow she still captured me. I may not be able to fight a cybertronian on equal grounds but Arcee has taught me to use stealth to end the fight before it begins. Well the sun is almost done setting so I might as well wait where I am and hope Arcee doesn't find me here.

I feel a movement nearby but I don't hear anything I then realize it's Arcee but it's too late. I feel her arms dive into the snow scoop me up like a claw game. She pulls me close to her breastplate completely immobilizing me, "I found you Jack." Arcee says with that playful tone of her's. With one hand she undo's my helmet and exposes my face to the cold wind.

"I covered my tracks so what did I do wrong this time?" I say while looking up from her breastplate to her smiling face, "You just left your feet sticking out the snow." man did I screw up this time.

Then Arcee starts walking back towards our makeshift home with me still traped on her uh bosom. With no clear signs of her putting me down I finally have to ask, "Hey Arcee why are you still carrying me?" still walking onward she looks at me, "Why are you uncomfortable?" Fidgiting under her gaze I finnally reply, "Well no."

"Then what's the matter?" oh by primus this is so embarrassing to have to explain that why being stuck on her breastplate is uh exciting me. Before I could even try to speak I turned a bit red and Arcee just laughed.

"You humans look so cute when your embarrased." without another word she put me down upon the snow and gave me back my helmet. Wait did she plan to do that on purpose? Before I could ask she shifted to her alt mode and reved a few times to tell me to hop on. Damn she's got my number today and she knows it.

The ride back to our camp within a cave was silent just ziping through the snow and swaying through the trees. Usually Arcee likes to talk to me during our rides but today she's silent. When Arcee is silent during a drive she's either mad or planning something and I hope it's the latter. Finnally reaching our destination I dismount and she gracefully transforms. The past two and a half weeks we've been living in this cave with some portable camping equipment mostly for me though. As we both walk into the mouth of the cave I immediately notice something's off a kinda familiar smell hits my nose and I realize what it is; food.

This doesn't make any sense at all because I didn't cook anything today and the food on the fold out table is hot and fresh. Now that I take a closer look I can see Beef and pasta covered in cheese with gravy mashed potatos and stuffing on the side not even I am able to make food like this. At first I thought my mother bridged over and left a meal for me but when I looked over at Arcee the nervous look on her face said otherwise.

"Arcee where did this delicious looking meal come from?" her reaction was so out of character she looked at the ground and fidgited around a bit before answering.

"I thought you might be hungry after being out in the snow all day."

"Well yes but Arcee I didn't know that you could cook." Arcee remains silent and motions for me to sit and eat

As I remained seated at the foldable table and prepared to taste the meal my partner prepared for me time stood still as she nervously watched me taste her cooking. With a fork full of cheesy beef pasta I indulged my tastebuds with one of the most delicious meals I've had in a long time. My face must have lit up with pleasure as I saw out of the corner of my eye Arcee sigh out of relief then smile as I then tried the potatos. The stuffing was heavenly as well it was like with each bite I soared higher into culinary ecstacy. This definitely beats the camp food I've been cooking for almost three weeks by a mile but mid bite the thought finnally hits me how does Arcee even know how to cook mostly because she doesn't need too.

"This is a delicious meal Arcee but I have to ask how do you even know how to cook?" as I asked she sighed which is a human trait she picked up since her time here on earth.

"I thought with all the progress you've made that you deserve a delicious meal and I wanted to be the one to cook it." it was definitely heartfelt the way Arcee had said to me and the look in her eyes was enough to make me feel all warm inside.

"Thanks Arcee I appreciate this. So when did you have time to practice cooking if you have been training me almost all the time?"

"Well while you were out getting a head start I was here practicing but trying to cook with your small utensils is frustrating. I swear it is easier to transplant a T-Cog than to prepare Organic matter in a delicious and edible way and plus I can't taste it either which doesn't help either. So yesterday at wit's end I called your mother and she gave me some pointers so today I finnally succeeded."

"Wait I was only able to evade you for so long was because you gave me a head start?!"

"Yes."

"Cheeky."

"Says the one stuffing his cheeks."

"That's because it tastes so good." I don't know if I sounded funny or had some stuffing on my face but Arcee laughed and I have to admit it's kind of cute. My bruised ego aside the fact that my partner Arcee went out of her way to learn how to make me a delecious meal is so touching without thinking I reached out and gave her a hug. At first my sudden affection caught her off guard but after that she returned the embrace. After a few moments we silently parted from each others grasp and I turned my attention back towards my dinner and resumed enjoying it's succulent flavors while Arcee just smiled.

Before long I had devoured the entirety of Arcee's first Home cooked meal and I was satisfied. As usual me and Arcee conversed with one another as the night grew late and eventually I retired to my sleeping bag replaying events and highlights of today over again in my mind. With the fatige overcomming my stamina my vison recides back into darkness as sleep reclaims me.

With all the training I've been through would I really be able to take on the decepticons again and be able to come out unscathed. Last time I had the phase shifter to sneak through solid objects while the enemy wern't even looking for a human but next time if I don't have stealth how will I be able to take down a decepticon? I'll just have to get stronger so I can protect the autobots and protect Arcee. I will be stronger and I will get stronger for Arcee.

At the edge of consciousness I felt a few fingers run through my hair.

"Goodnight my Jack."


End file.
